sugar and spice
by ShyLikeThat
Summary: Drabbles. SlightAU. Bubblee. Despite his villanous facade, he didn't mind playing hero for her.


**Title:** sugar and spice  
**Summary: **Drabbles. SlightAU. Marshall Lee somehow gets roped into rescuing Bubblegum. Like everyday. "This is ridiculous. What is with you and getting kidnapped on like, a daily basis?"  
**Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
**Disclaimer: **Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward.  
**Note:** Pre-Finn and Jake. Just think that Marshall Lee has replaced Marceline's place in the land of Ooo.

.:.

* * *

The first time it happens was rather awkward.

He swings his guitar-axe down upon the makeshift prison, shards of ice flying wildly. Bubblegum flinches from the impact, eyes closing instinctively as the boy tears off the remaining pillars of ice that had been barricading her with his bare hands. It falls easily, giving way like melted popsicles beneath his powerful claws. A small shard darts past unexpectedly, as sharp as cut glass, and grazes the princess's cheek.

Marshall Lee smacks his lips together, tongue licking his teeth as he watches the blood dribble past her pink skin. Bubblegum immediately wipes it away, erasing it from sight but causing its scent to smear onto her skin, sticking like honey, and the boy fights the instinctive urge to bare his fangs. He does nothing and merely throws away the shattered ice and slings his guitar-axe unto his back, then slithers inside the ice cage like a cat.

He drinks in the startled expression upon her features, viridian eyes wide and lips parted due to shock. He wants to smirk at the way her face flushes as he came closer, though that could've merely been because of the cold, and so he doesn't. But it feels good, he admits, the way her breath hitched into her throat upon seeing him. Maybe this was why people did it, because it feels so damn good and rejuvenating to save someone for a change, to be a hero—

"What are you doing here?" Bubblegum says suddenly. His face falls flat upon her reaction.

"I'm saving you." The immortal teen deadpans, a little irked upon the abundant lack of fainting and _oh my hero_.

"Oh." Bubblegum pauses considerably. "Why?"

"Because—" He tries to think of a good enough excuse that doesn't make him look so earnest and well, _noble_. He has appearances to maintain, being the Vampire King and all. "Because— shut up. Because I can." He grouses.

Bubblegum doesn't say anything. She looks at him in a calculated way, like how she looks at formulas and equations, and he doesn't know why but for some reason, this pisses him off intensely because what the fuck, he just saved her life, she should be like showering him with praises by now.

The boy's cheeks reddens as he scowls furtively at this glorious moment shot to pieces. "Just come on." He says in a frustrated way and grabs the unsuspecting princess by both arms, hauling her off her toes as he floats off the ground.

He briefly considers dropping her as they ascended above the clouds, just to stick it in her face, but doesn't end up doing it because then he'd have to save her again and from his experience today, it wasn't worth the hassle. Bubblegum comments about the freezing temperature over the sound of the wind whistling behind them as they raced away. He pretends not to hear her, because he doesn't care,and it was her fault for wearing a slip of a bed-gown anyway.

When he deposits her back on the balcony of her warm and sugary castle, she mumbles a _thank you_ around her yawn and he just grumbles _you owe me_ and tries not to get distracted with the way the moonlight bathed the ghost of her silhouette in its milky rays, reminding him of the term _strawberries and cream_. He beats himself up over it and thinks, _why couldn't you just say you're welcome_ just as she retreats back into the comfort of her room, so he whispers it to her back instead and flies overhead.

He thinks that this was one of those days where they accomplished not hating each other well and muses about the complications about why there can't be more days like that.

He goes back to the darkness of his cave and broods quietly, and fights the urge to wax poetic about strawberries and cream because it was a stupid topic.

* * *

.:.

A/N: I really believe that ML is the hopeless romantic and passionate side of the duo, even if he tries to be all bad. Like psh _okay_ whatever. I feel like PB is more distant and rationale about things. This is why I like them together so much, it's so ironic that it's endearing lul.

More to come~ alert and review please c:


End file.
